Time Travel : Great Mafia Times
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Our certain white haired teen & his 3 friends were out on a mission which is about a very hot town that became a very cold one... The team arrived at the said town & started to investigate individually..."Where the hell am I?" Allen asked. Mountain. Light. Ring. Ice. That was all he could remember...
1. As An Guardian & An Exorcist

**Nami: Hit my brain! belated Merry Christmas minna!**

**Hikari: Nami owns nothing~~~**

**Sam: Except for the plot...**

"..." speech

'_blah._' thoughts

**_blah _**flashbacks

**blah **emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 1 : As A Guardian & An Exorcist**

* * *

"-llen... Allen..." someone called.

The snow white haired teen opened his eyes. He was at the riverbank. His back laid below the bridge. Orange sky, the sun setting...the view was spectacular... After all from where he came from... You could have any time to relax.. Stroll around... After all some unholy things are lurking around & are readying to pounce at him.

"Allen!" a certain brunet called from a distance.

Allen Walker immediately sat up which whe regretted. bam! His head collided to a certain brunet's.

"Ouch." the two whimpered.

The said brunet rubbed his forehead... Allen felt a head coming.

" Allen... That was painful you know? Ochie..." the brunet, Tsunayoshi Sawada said as he helped the snow haired exorcist (Tsuna doesnt know that Allen is an exorcist) to stand... Which the other boy took the offer happily...

"Sorry..." the white haired teen apologize. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"well... Kaa-chan told me that you could stay at our house instead of staying out here..." the brunet replied.

"No, no... I dont want to be a burden... Youve got many people in there... I would just add your daily... Expenses... Especially for FOOD... I have a large appetite..." the teen refused.

"Hahaha... Dont worry... Kaa-chan would be glad to have you under the same roof as us..." the caramel doe eyed teen chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Just accept you one of a kind **BEANSPROUT**!" the brunet said... & in the same time mocked... Secods later, he started running.

"Why you!?" A vein popped at the said BEANSPROUT's forehead... " Tuna-fish! Come back here!" And so that's how the wild chase began...

The chase ended before dinner... The two were panting hard...

"My, my Tsu-kun... Is this the new friend you talked about?" Nana Sawada asked.

"Uhn!" the brunet nodded.

" My, my... You two must be tired... Come on you two... Lets eat dinner..." the brunette said as she dragged Allen to the kitchen while Tsuna followed.

As soon the dining table was visible... They saw a certain infant wearing a mafia-like suit with a matching fedora that had a orange ribbon...

"Ciaossu Allen Walker, do you have an answer right now?" the baby, Reborn asked.

The brunet's head suddenly perked up. Tsuna gave Reborn a glare while the sadistic baby smirked.

"Allen, what did my tutor told you?" the brunet turned to the cursed teen (he did not know that Allen was cursed) & raised a brow.

"He..." Allen trailed off, scratching the back of his head he looked at the ground...

"I proposed to him-" Reborn was cut off by the brunet who had a shock expression.

"Reborn! I didnt know youre interested to guys?!" he yelled.

suddenly a pink haired woman appeared before them... She glared at the poor exorcist... & then she turned to Reborn & said...

"Reborn ... Am I not enough for you?" she asked...

"Dame-Tsuna... You didnt let me finish Ill punnish you later after we have a dinner..." the baby said as he kicked his poor student on the forehead knocking him out...

"My, my... Tsu-kun sure is tired... Tsu-kun, wake up or you'll get cold sleeping at the floor..." Nana said, oblivious that her son was already knocked out of the cold... (Does it make sense?)

Allen sweatdropped... Sure, he already experience CHAOS & a lively atmostphere... But this? It was quite different... Different from what he experience at the Order...

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up..." the baby tried to wake his student in a more peaceful way... He poked the brunet... But still the brunet wont wake up... The baby smirked... Slowly, the infant reached for the green chameleon on his fedora... The chameleon's skin began to differ... Instead of green.. Different colors were now dancing on the chameleon's skin... The chameleon's stucture began to differ too! Instead of the chameleon stucture, the chameleon took the shape of a mallet... Giant mallet...

The baby swung the chameleon-mallet at the brunet. The brunet took direct hit at his stomach. Tsuna's eyes snapped open.. Pain slowly registered... Then the brunet clutched his stomach while whimpering...

"Now youre awake..." the baby stated.

"You should have been kinder to me!" the brunet exclaimed still clutching his stomach.

"I did..." Reborn said as he sipped at a mug of expresso that came from nowhere.. " Now back to the conversation we had earlier... Before you slept... Dame-Tsuna.. That was not how a mafia boss would act when someone spoke to them..."

"Whose fault was that?!"

"Yours..." reborn sipped once again from the mug.. " Now... i proposed to Walker to be your Guardian..."

:::::::::

Nami: How was it?

Hikari: Speak through a review!

Sam: Thats all Thank You!


	2. What Happened!

**Chapter 2: What happened?**

* * *

"WHATTTTT?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What's what?" Allen asked.

"Oh! Beansprout... Hibari is waiting for you at the rooftop.." Reborn said.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Allen said as he ran out the house.

"Ara.. Tsu-kun, where's Al-kun?" Nana asked.

"Al-kun? If youre talking about Allen... Well, he forgot something at school..." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh~~~! I see! I guess he will be home later..." Nana said turning back at the sink to wash dishes.

* * *

_***Somewhere at **_**Old **(1)_** London***_

"Moyashi's gone without trace.." a handsome young Japanese man usually found in a foul mood stated. The young man has long black (blue in the anime) hair, and dark eyes.

"What do you mean Allen's gone?!" a somewhat tall, lithe young woman exclaimed. The young woman has darkly colored hair and eyes and a fair complexion. The young woman's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails.

"I checked every corner of the town but no traces of him..." a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin said as he landed gracefully from his hammer. He has longish, bright red hair he tends to wear up in a bandana, and green eyes; he is constantly seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eye patch because of any injury.

These teens were Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee & Lavi Bookman Jr. Wondering who they've been talking about? Their comrade, Allen Walker, of course. WHY? Well, He kinda disappeared... WHAT happened?

* * *

_**Allen gazed at the scenery outside the window of the train. His companions sat at the seat beside & across him.**_

_**"Allen-kun... Is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked the white haired teen.**_

**_"Im fine Lenalee... Just that I have a..." Allen trailed off._**

**_"Bad feeling, bro?" Lavi finished._**

**_"Yeah... " Allen said as he scratched his head laughing sheepishly._**

**_"Like hell I care..." Kanda growled._**

**_"Hora! Kanda!" Lenalee scolded, her hands on her hips..._**

**_Allen smiled sweetly. Oh how he loves the Order~_**

**_"So, what's the mision about?" Lavi aked quickly changing the subject._**

**_"Oh, nii-san said that..." Lenalee began with the explaining... _**

**_Kanda closed his eyes trying to doze off but still listened anyway. Lavi nodded & nodded in everywords that Lenalee uttered, his arms crossed on his chest. Allen gazed at the wonderful scenery as he listened to Lenalee._**

**_So their mission was about a town which was stormed with blizzards & snow storms. The town was known for its tropical season so snowing would be clearly impossible. _**

**_MISSION: Retrieve INNOCENCE!_**

**_The scenery changed from what Allen observed. Awhile ago it was clearly hot. Every thing was pretty bright. The sky was clear. Clouds were floating from afar. It was clearly a good day. But as they entered the town's boundaries, sky was dark as clouds gathered & began pouring snows. At first it was light & gentle but as they began to deepen to the town's station, the wind was fierce & snow was quickly pouring..._**

**_"Huwaahhh Its cold~" Lavi said as he hugged himself._**

**_"Che." Kanda paid no heed at all._**

**_"Guys... Wear your coats or else youll get cold..." Lenalee said as she tossed each one of them some thick coats & mittens._**

**_" Thanks Lena-lady! " Lavi said as he quickly slid in the coat._**

**_"Thanks Lenalee..." Allen said as he catched the thick coat..._**

**_The four exorcists arrived to their destination. The town was ..._**

**_EMPTY_**

**_Of course that has to be expected... Who's the sane person that will play this weather? ("Che..." - Kanda... "The f*c*king rabbit...")_****_Well anyway, the four exorcists stared at the empty town. Windows of the houses were closed but you could see the light though... Front doors were almost covered by the heaps of snow. Wao, no warm greeting from the townsterss~._**


	3. Investigation & How Did He Get There!

Sorry for being speechless for the past chapters & very short too. Its just that I got a **ZERO** over **TWENTY** on a certain project in a certain subject... Oh gosh! How could I... Nevermind...

Well, future chapters might get shorter but Ill try to lengthen the future chapters... I forgot to put it on the very start of the story... **I EXTREMELY DONT OWN ANYTHING**... Great I caught a Ryohei*EXTREME*illness...& wait... IS THAT A PLOT BUNNY!? Oh. No. READERS another new story AHEAD! But not just yet!

(U.U) Thank you for these people who bothered to REVIEW~! I really appreciated it~~!

**PersonWithCrazyIdeas** chapter 2 . Feb 11

**Carina Quarene** chapter 2 . Feb 10

**Mystery** chapter 1 . Dec 31, 2013

**TOOLAZYTOLOGIN** chapter 1 . Dec 30, 2013

**PersonWithCrazyIdeas** chapter 1 . Dec 30, 2013

Favorated:

**Carina Quarene**.01-19-2014

**DeeRoseWalker**.12-29-2013

**Elesis 8**.02-11-2014

**MusicAnime31**.02-07-2014

**PersonWithCrazyIdeas**.12-29-2013

**mei101**.02-12-2014

**queenyuri**.12-29-2013

Alerted:

**Carina** **Quarene** . 01-19-2014

**DeeRoseWalker** . 12-29-2013

**Elesis** **8** . 02-11-2014

**MusicAnime31** . 02-07-2014

**PersonWithCrazyIdeas** . 12-29-2013

**aquamarinesong** . 02-12-2014

**mei101** . 02-12-2014

**mirajane1984** . 12-30-2013

* * *

Chapter 3: Investigation & How He Got There

**_*Still Flashback*_**

**_Wao~ Not even a warm welcome left._**

"Wow... This terrific cold weather had just gotten out hand.**..**"_**Lavi said as he hugged himself tightly. **_"Brrr..."

"Shall we investigate now or later?"**_Lenalee asked._**

"**NOW**..." _**the 3 comrades of hers said in unison.**_

_**Lenalee sweatdropped.**_

"Let us just finish this & hurry go back..." _**Kanda said.**_

"Ohh~ Is the great Kanda-sama, hate cold or just cant stand it?"_**Allen asked mockingly.**_

"Tch. Shut your mouth fudging MOYASHI..." _**Kanda said, obviously irritated.**_

"Now, now Yuu, Moyashi chan. Stop fighting... Its too cold to fight... Cant you 2 feel the coldness?" **_Lavi said as he head towards an Inn._**

"Dont call me that!" **_the 2 shouted in unison. The 2 looked at each other &_ **"Stop copying me MOYASHI/BAKANDA!" **_once again_** "Stop copying!"

**_Lenalee & Lavi facepalmed. Oh, how they wish the 2 would stop fighting & if not kill each other, strangle their necks together. _**

**_The four separated ways. Allen was headed to the mountains. Kanda was headed to the forest near the town. Lenalee & Lavi stayed at the town but later they came across an 'EVIL' path which separated in to two._**

**_*With Allen*_**

**_''The storm is getting stronger... Looks like it was the right choice for me to check this place first." Allen said as he hold his clothes tightly._**

**_'...' A sound of something activated or something like that was heard._**

**_Allen raised a brow as made his way towards the front of the mountain._**

**_''When did this stairs-?!'' Allen was interrupted by a voice._**

**_'CCCOOOOMMMEEEE~ Oh Chosen One!'_**

**_''Wha-?!'' Before Allen could react, he could see white snow glowed on the rock stairs, his body was moving on its own! 'What the!? What the h¤ll is happening?!' He shouted at himself inwardly._**

**_He continued... Er... His body continued to walk & walk. Until eventually, he arrived in front of a cave..._**

**_'Come, come & accept the role bestowed upon you!' the voice said._**

**_''Er.. O-okay...'' Allen couldnt help but fell into the warmth the cave gave off. He entered & began to walk towards the deeper part of the cave._**

**_Walk._**

**_Walk._**

**_Walk._**

**_Walk._**

**_Walk._**

**_Walk. (I was tempted to stop here...)_**

**_Walk._**

**_Stop._**

**_Allen's eyes widened at the spectacular view in front him. It was the end of the cave, a garden. No white snow. No cold weather. Only grass, butterflies flying around (why do butterflies called a butterfly if it cant fly?) , few well-bloomed flowers, white sparks around the tall tree, which was the center of all._**

**_''What is this?'' Allen reached for the ice trapped within the tree but before he coukd even touch it, bright lig_****_ht blinded him. Ice slowly engulfing him. ''Oh no... No...no'' He watched as the ice slowly crept from all parts of his body. '' Sh¤t! Crown Clown Activate!'' he chanted. But his weapon, his arm didnt transform into claws & no white coat didnt appeared. ''Wha?! Wha-?!''_**

**_BZZZZZMMMMMMM..._**

**_*Kanda*_**

**_''That da¤n Moyashi...'' Kanda said as he tracked a dirty path by the river...(He had been venturing for awhile.) Kanda kept on cursing Allen until he noticed a light up high. 'Its from where the Moyashi-' Kanda trailed off his thoughts. ''SH¤T!''_**

**_*Lenalee*_**

**_Lenalee was checking every alleys. ''Hmm_****_m... '' She hummed. She looked at up high the clouds & had the same sight as Kanda. ''Allen-kun!''_**

**_*Lavi*_**

**_Unlike the two exorcists who were busy gaping. Lavi, as soon as he saw the light, ran towards the mountain Allen headed earlier. ''Allen!''_**

**_The red-head arrived there but found NO MOYASHI at all! They were too late ... Yup, they were..._**

**_*All*_**

**_''Lavi-kun?'' _**

**_''Rabbit...''_**

**_Then with that the rest happened after~..._**

**_Sorry for short chapter... Hope youll REVIEW before leaving... REVIEWS are nice source of MOTIVATION!_**


End file.
